LOST:Mysteries Revealed:Act II
by Senu Meji
Summary: The second act to Mysteries Revealed,When Sayid and Hurley are captured by the Others..They discover that things are going to get alot worse,and when Locke and Jack clash over whether pressing the button or not..the Island starts to take it's toll
1. Dharma Karma

LOST

Mysteries Revealed

Act II

James Ford walked into the Swan Hatch from the secret enterance in the back,he turned the vault like mechanism back into place and shut the iron door behind him..he walked around the hatch.He walked into the computer terminal room to see John Locke sitting on a chair infront of the Dharma computer..He looked down and saw Jack on the ground,unconsious."What the hell?Did you do this,Locko?"Locke turned to him and said to Sawyer"Jack was being..difficult.."Sawyer laughed slightly and asked Locke"So you knocked him out with his crutch?"Locke nodded slightly and weeled the chair over into the living area..Sawyer carried a bundle of something Locke did not know of. Sawyer put the bundle on the eating table and said"Here's your damn guns,we going on this suicide mission or not?"Locke sat himself down at one of the two benches at the living space..he looked at Sawyer and asked him"Did you hear anything two nights ago?"Sawyer thought back and looked at Locke,saying slowly"Yea..Ana Lucia came to my tent,she said she heard something.."Locke looked at the bundle and said to Sawyer"An explosion?"Sawyer nodded and said "I think so.."Locke looked up at him and asked him,concerned"Have you seen Hurley and Sayid?"Sawyer looked at Locke and said to Locke"You mean their not back yet?"Locke shook his head.Jack came into the room slowly,holding his head..Sawyer looked at him and said,being his snarky self"I hear you got beaten by Captain Crutches over hear.."He smiled slightly as Jack looked at him,saying slowly to him"You have the guns?"Jack took a seat at the bench opposite Locke as Sawyer took a blanket off the bundel,several large guns and a few pistols were in the bundle..Sawyer looked down at Jack and Locke and said"Special delivery.."Locke and Jack smiled slightly as they looked through the guns..Sawyer said to them"The goods are all there.."

Dr.Marvin Candle and Alvar Hanso walked along on the peninsula which was on the other side of the Island from the camp of Oceanic Flight 815 survivors..Hanso looked at Candle and said"I know what you were planning to do,Marvin.."Candle looked at him,suprised..he stuttered and said"Wha..Sir,I have been ever loyal to you and the Foundation's cause.."Hanso looked furiously at him and said "You fool!This was all a setup to root out the unloyal..That message from Dr.Mittlewerk was from me..He's dead.And so are you,Dr.Candle.."Hanso put his hands behind his back and nodded to Tom,who walked over to Candle and said "Curiosity killed the cat,Marvin..and you were just a little too curious..Alex!"Alex walked over to Tom,the two men guarding her stepped back.."Kill him.."Alex looked at Tom,her eyes widened..."What?"she said,dumbfounded..Tom nodded and said "Candle..kill him..must we have a repeat of the "Claire" incident,do we?"Alexandra shook her head andturned to Pickett,who was behind her,she said quietly to him"Pickett?"He looked away from her and said "Alex..I can't do everything for you.."she looked at him and said "Please?"He shook his head and said "Your old enough,go on.."Before Alex could even move a finger,two gunshots were heard..piercing the chest of Marvin Candle..the Dharma Scientist fell back,clutching his chest and falling into the ocean behind him..The Others and Hanso looked up to see Henry Gale,the gun he took from Ana-Lucia's corpse in his hands,smoking from the shot..Tom looked at him and said "...Welcome back.."Hanso looked at him and smiled slightly..

Locke and Jack looked at Sawyer and asked him"Do you know anyone else who wants to come with us?"Sawyer looked at them and said "We had Sayid,Hurley,Kate,I think that Frogurt guy's commin',"Locke stopped him and asked him"Neil Frogurt?The frozen yogurt guy?"Sawyer nodded his head and continued"Scott wants to come too.."Jack stopped him and said "You're talking about Steve..Scott's dead.."Sawyer looked at him and said "Whatever...Either Jin said he was comming..or he was talking about eating a papaya..I don't know.."Suddently a voice came from the back of them..a heavy voice"I will come as well.."The man was Mr.Eko..a Nigerian tail section survivor,and also a priest..Jack looked at him and said "We're going to find something,and we might have to kill some of them.."Eko nodded his head and said "The first night we were on the Island,they came and took three of us..they tried to take me.I killed them to escape..after that I stopped speaking.."Locke looked at him and said "Isn't it against the rules of a priest to kill.."Eko looked at Locke and said to him"There is much you do not know about me,John.."Sawyer continued"..and I think that Ana is comming.."Locke looked at Jack,who nodded..Sawyer looked at them and said "What?"Jack stood up and said to him"I think you two should come with me.."Sawyer and Eko nodded slightly,following Jack to the armory..


	2. The A Team

LOST: Mysteries Revealed

Act II

Chapter II

Sawyer and Eko looked in shock at the blanketed figure lying down in the Gun vault. Sawyer showed no sadness, but you knew that he wasn't going to let Henry Gale escape with this murder. Eko knelt down next to Ana's clothed body and took her hand in his large hands…he started to pray"… The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want.."As he recited the prayer..he closed his eyes tight and bowed his head. Sawyer turned to Jack and asked him"How'd he get something to cut her?" Jack, using his insights as a doctor, looked at Eko praying and said "Well...it must had been sharp enough to cut, and judging on how far in the puncture was inside the trachea…"Sawyer stopped him and said, apparently annoyed "…Just get to the point, Doc…" Jack crossed his arms and turned to Sawyer, explaining it to him "Glass.."Sawyer looked at him and laughed slightly, saying in his usual snarky tone "Well..Sherlock..Tell me how he got a glass in a hatch made intirely out of metal?"Another voice was heard from behind them "..A drinking glass..Ana brought Henry some water and he smashed the glass..using the shards to slit her throat.."Sawyer looked at Locke…who was wheeling himself across the Hatch in the computer chair.He bent down to pick up a piece of bloody glass infront of him, Sawyer nodded and walked out of the room and into the eating room..Jack and Locke followed, leaving Mr.Eko to recite the 23rd Psalm by himself…his voice was quiet now".. I will fear no evil: For thou art with me…"Sawyer sat down in the eating nook, Locke sat on the other side. Sawyer took a shotgun out of the bundle of guns and said to them "…Let's roll…"Jack nodded and followed Sawyer to the Gun vault to get Eko. "I'm staying here…Someone has to push the button, Jack." "What?"Jack asked him, seemingly supprised. "I'm staying here,Jack…obiously I can't walk." Jack walked to Locke and said angirly "He killed Ana-Lucia and if we don't find this "Flame" then none of us will be safe!" "You don't know that for sure!It could be a trap!" Locke argured to Jack. "What about Sayid and Hurley,Locke?We haven't even seen them for the past three days…they could be captured or worse!"Locke nodded and said "Sayid is a former soldier…he knows how to get himself out of situations like that."Jack nodded and walked away,saying to Locke "Alright…."He left for the armory

Alvar Hanso looked at Henry Gale and nodded to him, Gale took a knife off his belt and cut the wrappings off Hurley's hands. Hurley looked at Gale, astounded "What are you doing?" Gale stood infront of him and said "You're free to go,Hugo Reyes…"Sayid looked at Henry Gale and yelled furiously "How did you get out?"Gale smiled evily and said to him "I had a little help from Ana-Lucia…" Sayid looked into Gale's eyes and his jaw dropped, saying slowly "You killed her?" Gale turned around and walked twoards Tom. Hanso walked up to Hurley and outstreached his aged hand,saying in his dutch accented voice "Mr.Reyes…We know it was an accident, they were not good people…"Hurley looked at Hanso, confused. "What?" he asked, Hanso laughed slighty and patted Hurley on the shoulder, saying slightly "You don't remember? The accident at the dock?" Hurley knew what the nefarious Hanso was talking about.. "Wha…How do you know about that?" he asked,staring in bewilderment. Hanso looked at Hugo Reyes and said grimly "We know everything,Hugo…now go…"Hurley turned to Sayid, who nodded slightly to him. Hurley walked along the strech of land connecting the peninsula to the main Island. Tom turned around and yelled to Hurley "Watch out for the Security System!"He laughed in his deep voice as Hurley grew somewhat frightened.

"You ready to go?" Sawyer asked as he walked into the Gun vault, Jack followed behind…with the bundle of guns in his hand. Eko stood up and walked twoards them,he nodded and said "I am ready…" Jack was about to hand him a gun, Eko raised his hand and said "I will not need a firearm…I have all I need here…"He looked down to his "Jesus Stick" gripped tightly in his hand.The three started twoards the steel door which led outside to the jungle, coming up onto the beach in about five minutes or so. The three walked upon the beech…they saw Charlie and Bernard steadily at work on the SOS signal in the sand…The two both waved to Jack,Sawyer,and Mr.Eko, who smiled and waved back to them. Jack walked over to Kate and Sun…who were busy packing backpacks full of water bottles and food. Jack held out a pistol to Kate…who looked at him and said "I want a rifle too."Jack nodded slightly and said "Alright then.."He took a rifle from the bundle in his hand and held it out to Kate,who took it and slung it over her shoulder. Sun handed a bag to Jack and said to him "Be careful…" Jack nodded and turned to Kate, "You ready?" he said. Kate nodded and the two walked over to where Sawyer was with Mr.Eko and Steve Jenkins..another fuselage survivor who wanted to help.Jack looked at all of them and said "We're all ready to go,then?"All of them nodded..As they started to trek into the jungle, a mysterious figure appeared out of the Jungle…it was a woman,with a rifle slung over her shoulder.She spoke in a french accented voice "You must come with me…now!" They all looked at the person they saw…Rousseau.


	3. Desmond's Return

LOST: Mysteries Revealed

Act II

Chapter III

The hunting party of Oceanic flight 815 survivors stood motionless as they saw the French woman who lived on the Island for 16 years, she motioned for them to come with her. Jack stopped her and said "Wait…where are you taking us?". Rousseau turned around and spoke "There is something that you must help me with…" Kate stepped forward and asked Rousseau "What is it?". Rousseau said quietly "Another one of the underground areas…" Eko looked at Jack and Kate and said "Another hatch?" Rousseau nodded, then said "I am unable to find a way in though…there is a small plane blocking the hatch." Eko's eyes widened as Rousseau said this, he thought about it, the plane which once had his dead brother Yemi inside…was all but a shell of a plane. Jack nodded and said "Alright, we'll help you." The French woman nodded and they set off into the mysterious jungles of the Island.

Sayid Jarrah stood surrounded by his captors, the former Republican guard was extremely calm as they're top "officials" conversed with each other. Henry Gale turned to Sayid and said "You're coming home with us…bag him." Tom smiled slightly and said "I'll be glad too…"He glanced as Pickett, who brought him his rifle. "Only a precaution, Sayid…" He then smashed the butt of his rifle into Sayid's face, knocking him out. He fell down onto the hard surface of the peninsula with a thud, Tom turned to Pickett and said in his gruff voice "You and Alex will carry him…Got it?" Pickett nodded immediately and picked Sayid's unconscious body off the ground, Alex helped hesitantly. Tom turned to Henry Gale and said "We need to make sure we don't run into they're camp or else we'll have to take all of them on the list." Henry looked over as Hanso walked away with the rest of the Others. " Don't worry, Tom…I have everything under control." Henry Gale said as he walked away with the rest, Tom nodded slightly and followed behind.

John Locke sat at the table where the computer was, his eyes gazed up at the countdown timer...it read 16 minutes left before he had to press the button. The timer flipped down to 15 minutes soon after, Locke heard a banging on the secondary escape door in the Swan. He got up slowly due to his injury, which was healing faster every day. He walked slowly over to the door and saw it opened; he looked around and saw a man with dark long hair searching around the hatch. Locke looked at him and said "Desmond?", The man turned around and smiled slightly. "I'm back, brother…" Locke smiled and said "I'm happy I'm not the only person who will press the button. Desmond walked into the computer room and said "I'd be glad to do it for ya, brotha." Locke nodded and sat leaned against the wall. Desmond sat down onto the computer chair and said "I suggest you get on the bike in the exercise room, It'll help heal your leg…" Locke nodded and said "You were a doctor?" Desmond laughed slightly as the counter flipped to 10 minutes. "Almost…" Locke nodded and walked slowly into the exercise room, turning on the record player as it returned to playing "Compared to What" as it did when the blast doors went down almost ten days ago. Locke eased himself onto the bike and started to peddle slowly…getting faster and faster every second. A smile returned to John Locke's face as he know new that he could get back to walking again. As he rode the bike faster and faster, a faint noise was heard over the intercom system, a female voice over static "20 minutes to Lock…down…"


End file.
